Being Together is More than Enough
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: With Ares missing, the couple could only then either run amok to their argument or go forth and salvage their little boy, now perhaps petrified for the loss of his mother. Alas, all of which would not have become true if it were not from the pride Zeus has been with. Would Ares be soon found & his kin taste bliss? Or it is all in ruins? Reviews are truly appreciated, lots of love!


Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this tale to not a person but of my beloved pet upon my apartment, we call her Loki [we foremost thought she was a boy as said by its previous owners but found out it was a 'she'. Who knew her name could be appropriate as well? [for the Norse god Loki would shift himself as a woman, giving birth too, to his children] Recently so, as she is quite fond of being within my room, had she lost her only child [Oblivious am I of the cause as I was away around the time of its parting]. She would usually have her darling within my room [though we had them relocated by the staircase] hence would she come inside, go under my bed to check for her kitten, and would even go to the front porch of my room, meowing constantly, in hopes her baby might reply.

For our given tale here would it be from the perspective foremost of the Queen, followed by the King.

Reviews are truly going to be appreciated. Lots of Love!

* * *

"If you would have dared listened to me, our dearest darling should not have to spend the night in isolation afar from his abode!"

" _Your_ dearest boy that is, woman."

With her given distress taken for granted upon the male there is to accompany her grace, more so of shaming once more of a child who meant no harm, soon did her hand came forth to his cheek aggressively, the turmoil of her rage to what loss she may have upon that night, all of his unsatisfied sense of self. A red hue of a mark bearing well the evidence of the King being slapped.

"He is yours as well! How dare you renounce him just of a petty reason? Truly does my King have a colossal amount of pride regarding himself yet with so little to be proud of." Anger took more than what it should have bestowed to her words giving off flames to the pacified stiffness of their home.

With tongue tangled within his lips stitched dry, she would have him so liken of a dog within a leash, further searching for her dearest son by the place she was dragged onto leaving him. _I hope I have not hurt Zeus yet with the strength there is in irrationality._ A sigh interfered onto her thoughts. Heavy was it with depth. _Come now, Hera. How foolish now would this part of you remain intact after several accounts of his immaturity of being only a father by all means of settling his masculinity within but never to perform it._

Truly so would her dearest darling be here. Hiding perhaps behind the wild flora blossoming so within their pavilion as they rise higher than of her young soldier. It has been more than 720 minutes of him missing and the insolent man she would tell her son to call respectively care less than of being by the fire within their abode, mind tainted by the pleasure he is off to getting. Dreaming so of a blissful kin, forgetting dearly that the manner upon accomplishing it would be means of actions solely performed by his greatness, and should he wishes her to then accompany his body with hers entwined, may then they first find him, not of asking anybody to do what he must have. Knowing their child so well, servants would never be able to appease the little warrior, his spirit never to bend upon the will of others and should he and the King reconcile.. Perhaps by then would she be more blissful.

And here she was dragging the father to then discipline his attitude by means of reconciling to his son, whether he likes it.. he will like it.

Rekindling what happened to which Helios would take account of witnessing, as within her vision did it return upon the moment to which all could be seen vibrantly, could she witness her darling little Ares, no older than six, appear boldly with his wooden sword, complimenting the armor he have skillfully drawn from the dried paper maché he had been specifically crafted for their play.

* * *

 _"I love you, my dearest son. Forget not of it, darling."_

 _Witnessing his son dearly frowning, what could there be more the world may bestow that could truly be the worst for a mother? Declining to her grand posture, her fingers would caress the soft locks from the corner of his eyes, softly stroking his cheeks as..._

 _"Say no more of loving me. How could you be devoted to caring for me when even my father does not? I am just a problem."_

 _"I love you the most, my darling soldier. As your mother do I know you best and truly are you special, my little Ares."_

 _"Mommy..?"_

 _Soon were her arms enveloping his little plump frame, eyes staining soon her golden frock. Kisses soon dried well his tears, hushed softly with her lips pressed against his cheeks afterwards. "No more worries, owlright, love? Braver are you than of any soldier I am ever grateful of knowing and it is an honor to calling you my son."_

 _Beaming liken of a Cheshire cat, he would have his arms tighter to her shoulders, snuggling close to the warmth emitted from the contact, never could there be any place a son could call paradise. She assured herself truly of it._

 _"I love you too, mommy. I love you too, so much."_

 _Liken of a little chirp upon the nest as to while she is to collect twigs in keeping him warm, would he call for her, gently with a title a woman is proud of having from a little man._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Envious am I of Zeus."_

 _Bewildered, the Queen could only try to then reflect what jealousy their is to the little orbs of her fighter to when he spoke, as though triumph would soon come forth; "Why is he able to sleep with you. Truly does he deserve not my mommy!" His chubby arms soon reaching to her legs, deeply imprisoning her with its tightness, her satin frock shaping so her figure from waist down._

 _"Oh, love.."_

 _"Can I not just be your man, mommy? I could protect you more and have your lips wider than just a polite lift."_

 _"Oh, Ares." Laughing softly, she would have him onto her chest as to while his plump arms reached out to embrace her. "You already are."_

 _Pausing, as to the Regent's given senses would her pets draw near, the woman would soon part from her dearest child. Now truly with the spirit for the said spar, or fun, as mortals below may call it so, her soldier, upon his lungs, had his battle cry._

 _"Fret not, my darling damsel. It is I, Ares, who would then save you, lovely maiden."_

 _Hera could not truthfully look upon her darling child ever so seriously with her stern feature widely known and even termed 'cow-face', having to giggle dearly to the confident remark he is giving. Her little angel._

 _Taking his sword out from the pretentious sheath residing to his waist by his left, imitating even the sound emitted from a metal forcefully taken from its shelter, both his hands now attached to the handle as he would swing with great effort, having her dearest peacocks afar, as his imagination would suggest they were the beasts that captivated his lady who would be sitting by the fountain, dearly taken by the abundance of their kind. Alas, his sword declined too soon, having the mother rushing forth_

 _"Darling, they are cornering you. Be careful, dearest soldier!"_

 _"Fret not of me, dear woman! I shall be there to rescue you, with no bruise to take me down!"_

 _Laughing was she to his arrogant response, with his chest that became the beating drum of his sense of triumph drawing near, he would resume as to then battling them all to a spar, using his given landscape as the shield even to when they would just take a step forward, meaning no harm, only to then be intimidated and run off._

 _Soon would one come and spread his magnificence, the eyes upon its wings had her darling down yet with a twirl to which she could not contain the curl of her lips from, her legionary would then, with his plump legs and arms that would held him eye would they make a stance, his chubby cheeks painted with perhaps mud liken of a man upon the face of battle and let out his roar, its pitch able to have the bird running about, chased so of her tiny fighter who believed it would be her pet who is the leader of the pack against him._

* * *

 _Must the rascal cause none but of commotion with his woman encouraging the little untamed beast? Discipline must be instilled liken of a man in the army, not of a spoiled nuisance that would soon go poor and beg for his life be sparred with enough food for the day. Channeling himself not to create once more a scene that would have his Queen lecture his poor exhausted soul by their shared room, he was to pass them both to when, all too soon by the corner of his eyes, would the little boy come about behind the statue carved well of the greatest for him, staining the purity of it with the mud from his shoes, chasing the pest of a peacock when.._

 _Clouds soon came about as his Lady would grab their child, leaving soon the distortion of the display from the platform, all because of their child being imbalanced. His statue now dismantled and in pieces, rage circulating within his veins, as he, upon that moment, had hit Ares fiercely, sending the child away._

 _With his hand holding the Queen upon her wrist was she forced to return, resisting what energy of hers there is of rescuing the little brat. Alas, wavered would her concentration be to when he would request for entertainment, her mind strayed and rather unable to permit any new comings, gaze only onto where her son was left off, softly whispering his name, now in distress._

 _Somehow had it ached the heart of the King and though he dislike going forth a confession, liken of a lass to be courted by a young lad was he before joining the Queen, frantic for not having her son yet, not even retiring to his own chambers._

* * *

"He might have returned to his room for all that we know considering that he would soon be in need of consuming ambrosia." His tone hinting of his want to then go home and take care of this by tomorrow, seemingly exhausted to, when he did come to think of it, _nothing._

"You send him away with that fist of yours. Have you misplaced your mind by uttering irrelevant thoughts?"

"I would have not been angered should he been more proper, all in gratitude of your carelessness."

"My carelessness? He is just a child, my King. By all means, let him enjoy what there is to his innocence before then he would age as the man you envision to cater discipline."

Perhaps, Zeus would soon come to his thoughts, was he not able to experience such bliss in his younger years, having to never experience such things when upon your birth are you oriented only of destroying the once he must call a father.

 _A reason, as well, to where he desires not to be a father. Yet inevitably so is it needed to prosper the line of the gods. Children come liken of tools, no more and no less._

"My love.." Warmth entered upon the cold brewed by the night with her arms settling to his waist from behind. "Truly so have we not experienced such joyous times, for when we were living have we been abducted with the hatred everyone has of our father. Must we now let the same thing happen to our angels?"

Could it now be of sympathy? Or of compassion? Turning around to then face his Queen would his lips be pressed against her forehead, settling themselves softly before then having his orbs dearly onto hers, voice soothed would he say; "Let us then disperse solely to find _our_ son. Within half an hour would we be here once more before parting once more for our search may be taken half of the time needed should we be together, owlright?"

Waiting not for the response of approval had he taken account of navigating his way to locate a son he should have considered as such, now indeed with motivation. Alas, liken of a miracle had his plan worked for the foremost time, could he hear a rustle upon the thick assemblage of flora to his far left, soft sobs erupting.

"Ares..?"

"Go away! Only could my mother come and take me, but never will it be you."

Silently going forth to his hiding location, the deity himself would stoop low and kneel, imitating the height of his own son.

"Before your dear little mind may say that I have come here to only attend the need of your mother, have I come, with sincerity, to apologize upon the behavior your father has given.."

"You are no father of mine. Just a man that my mother is forced to be with."

"Son, truly was I irrational at first to when I came on about a petty reason.."

"It was your statue, your Highness."

"Please.. let us have it this way by then.."

Raising the curtain that became the bush veiling his dear little man, would he have his arms reached out to then take him to an embrace, lifting the little lad from his feet, cushioned now to his chest.

"We shall forget about the incident if you would then forget mine. Truly were you only having quite the fantastic time of your life. Now, off to saving our lady shall we go, yes?"

By the dim light offered by the stars could he fathom a nod from his son as he would go forth now to the area destined to where the couple would reunited. Oh how blissful was it to see his Queen smiling in pure bliss, something rarely given from his accounts that would have a lady to go afar unlike his Queen, truly did it levitate his well-being, from the core outward. A relief was it to then witness his sweetest Hera in relief for the coming now of their son, more so within his arms, resulting to having their Lady kissing them both vigorously with her lips covering dearly their cheek and even so of his lips which had Ares pretentiously going for a vomit before closing his eyes to when the entwined intimacy went longer than of just a few seconds.

 _If only would this great joy come everyday, the Fates surely have blessed him with a kin he would be proud of having. Alas knowing himself, such a dream would it only be. Soon would this be forgotten considering so that the child is still yet to grow and his woman bears more hatred to his sins soon accountable to be the perils of their marriage. He is and will never be the man she had envisioned.._


End file.
